Kharne the Destroyer
Summary Kharne the Destroyer is a character made and played by Geoff Robinson, when Rollplay Solum rebooted into the 3rd season, Rollplay Solum: Age of Might. He's a strong half-orc barbarian mercenary. Traits and Features Passive * Darkvision * Menacing * Unarmored Defense * Totem Spirit: Bear Active * Rage * Reckless Attack Reactive * Savage Attacks * Relentless Endurance * Danger Sense Spells Rituals * Beast Sense * Speak with Animals Key Events * Lost in Translation: Kharne, while fluent in Orcish, only uses one word bellows for Common. * Warrants!: The bounty-hunter without bounties turned goblin ear collector. * The Destroyer: After loosing a duel to Balrog the Destroyer, Kharne searched for him and took back his title. * The Ditch Destroyer: '''Discovering a talent for digging while digging a shithole naked, Kharne used it to great effect in digging out Dante from a collapsed tunnel. * '''Gladiator: Won 3 matches in a row in the Vallark gladiatorial arena. Trivia * Dug a shithole, naked. Earned him 7 silver. * Kharne is based on the Warhammer 40000 character Khârn the Betrayer. Notable Equipment Chronology * Starting Equipment: '''1 Battleaxe, 2 handaxes and 4 javelins * '''Nose Ring: Worth10sp, taken from (?) given to (Jingle?) Glasgow. * Tribal Spear: Kharne's trophy from lizzardfolk kill; given to Brutus the Brutal. Notable Feats/Kills * I am the true destroyer!: Delivered a huge maximum damage hit to Balrog the Destroyer, when the party met him again in Jaderun. * Arena Champion: 3 wins, 0 losses and 2 kills in the Vallark arena. Kill Count (week 41) * 1 Thug * 1 Lizardfolk * 9 Goblins * 1 Ogrillon * Grill the Ogrillon Coal-Hauler * Gimpin the Goblin Pimp * Vark the Disemboweler * Barkva Glasgow of the Glasgow Twins * Puton the Berserker Notable Quotes * Kharne: '"Breasts!" * '''Kharne: '"Sex!" * '''Kharne: ''"Please translate for me, I need him to understand that the caravan man is paying us unscrupulously and I need us to bargain for perhaps a higher wage." ''Brutus: ''"You know you're getting ripped-off, if I were you I'd bargain for a better deal." '''Amos: '"Is this him speaking or you?" Brutus: '"He has informed me of your shortcomings." '''Amos: '"Was that a joke about my stature? 'Cause if so that's really original." * '''Kharne: ''"Brutus the Brutal please, take mercy on the tiny weakling. We could crush him between our fingers, it would be easy, but that's not the issue. Just tell him we need to get more money from the greedy man with jade."'' Brutus: ''"I don't know about you, but you can't talk to these people like normal folk. You have talk down to them and threaten them, otherwise they don't do anything." ''Kharne: ''"Its true, they're simpletons and they're motivated by violence." '' Brutus: ''"Violence and fear is all they ever really respect" '' Kharne: ''"You are wise Brutus, you are wise. . ."'' * Kharne: '''"Warrants!" * '''Kharne: ''"Tell the simpleton that: I need that man's name, and we are going to fucking murder him and get our money back. For he has named himself Destroyer and that is absofuckinglutely unacceptable."'' * Kharne: ''" . . . One I respect, the others I keep around to amuse me."'' * Kharne: ''"Skulls for the skull throne."'' Category:Current Party Category:Player Character Category:Party Member Category:Solum Week 37 Category:Solum Week 38 Category:Solum Week 36 Category:Solum Week 39 Category:Solum Week 40 Category:Solum Week 41